In general, a manicure composition of a so-called French nail type in which a nude color (translucent nail) is coated on a whole part of a nail and in which a white manicure is then coated on an edge part of a nail is a white liquid prepared by mixing acetate esters as a solvent and nitrocelluloses as a resin to prepare a nail enamel liquid and mixing titanium oxide with the nail enamel liquid, and it is applied by a brush as is the case with conventional nail enamels.
Known as conventional manicure compositions of a French nail type and the like and applicators therefor are, for example,
1) manicure cosmetics for a nail art comprising at least one of nitrocellulose and alkid-1 as a film-forming agent, at least one of acetyl tributyl citrate, dibutyl phthalate and sucrose benzoate as a plasticizer and at least one of acetone, butyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone, isopropanol, butanol, ethoxyethyl acetate and ethyl acetate as a solvent, wherein a main component of the solvent is the same as those of conventional nail enamel compositions, and the boundary line is shaded off by adding acetone and methyl ethyl ketone (refer to, for example, patent document 1),2) manicures characterized by containing a specific alkylene oxide derivative and a film-forming agent in order to provide a manicure which is excellent in all of a health-maintaining function of a nail, a use feeling and a makeup retention, wherein aqueous nail enamels having a composition comprising water, an acryl base emulsion, an alcohol base solvent, titanium oxide and a defoamer are disclosed as the above manicures in Example 3-5 and Example 3-6 (refer to, for example, patent document 2),3) aqueous compositions for cosmetic useful for nail enamels or hair-setting products, which contain an emulsion polymer having a minimum film-forming temperature MFT measured under the absence of a film-forming auxiliary agent and at least one glass transition temperature Tg of the dried film (provided that 35° C.≦Tg≦80° C. and Tg−MFT≦8° C.), wherein an aqueous nail enamel having a composition comprising water, an acryl base emulsion, an alcohol base solvent and a silicone base solvent is disclosed as the above aqueous composition for cosmetic in Example 15 (refer to, for example, patent document 3),4) applicators for a nail art characterized by that it is constituted from a rod-like main coating member which can occlude a liquid, a nail guide part for guiding an edge part of a nail onto the above main coating member and a nail enamel coating part which is connected with the nail guide part described above and in which a surface is formed in a planar form or a curved form are provided as applicators by which in enjoying drawing pictures on nails, lines having a fixed width can be drawn precisely and readily, as is the case with an occasion of particularly a French nail, on the nails regardless of a dominant hand (refer to, for example, patent document 4) and5) adhesive seals for a French nail characterized by that they are prepared by a material provided with an adhesive property and an elasticity and formed in a thin and flat form and that they comprise a curved part formed thereon which corresponds to a smile line of a French nail and are stuck detachably on an edge part of a nail are known as an adhesive seal for a French nail which fits to the forms of nails of individuals and does not look unnatural as is the case with an artificial nail and which can finish readily a French nail in a short time (refer to, for example, patent document 5).
However, white compositions of conventional nail enamels including those shown in patent documents 1 to 3 described above have a high viscosity and are coated by a narrow brush, and therefore the existing situation is that a boundary line of two colors is not clearly recognized and that employed is a manner in which a French nail is coated after a nude color coated in an initial stage is completely dried and in which a topcoat is coated after the French nail is dried in order to improve a retention of the French nail.
In the above case, involved therein are the problems that when a base color and a topcoat are provided, the lines are blurred if they are not sufficiently dried since they have the same composition and that since the composition is coated by a narrow brush, the defect that the lines are not drawn well is brought about.
Further, the applicators for a nail art and the adhesive seals for a French nail which are described in the foregoing patent documents 4 and 5 are different in a technical idea from the present invention.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 231554/2004 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 154403/2005 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (through PCT) No. 507399/2003 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 204332/2006 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 296620/2006 (claims, examples and others)